


Burning on the inside

by setos_puppy



Category: Misfits
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Anal Sex, I don't know if sex pollen counts as dub-con but just in case, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Quick and Dirty, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you two just go find a room already?"  The powers the storm gave people weren't always well managed.  Find a room they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning on the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/gifts).



> Yet another part of migrating my stories over from LiveJournal and my external harddrive(s). Enjoy!

“Jesus, Barry, what are you doing? Slow down a little!” Nathan was one to talk, really, one of his hands was shoved in Simon’s trousers while the other was knotted in Simon’s hair as they backed towards Simon’s couch.   
  
  
“Nathan, don’t you think we should -  _oh god_  - think about this?” Simon panted, unable to stop his hands from wandering over Nathan’s bared torso as Nathan yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. “That girl told us to get a room, and now...”  
  
  
“We are in a room, Simon.” Nathan said, voice low and husky as he unbuttoned Simon’s shirt, his eyes darkening at the sight of the well built muscle. “Christ.”  
  
  
Simon opened his mouth to protest but found the words died on his tongue as Nathan slid over the surface of his worn leather sofa and popped open the buttons on his jeans, not pushing them down, merely exposing blue y-fronts with a very obvious bulge in them. Swallowing, Simon shifted his body and pressed his mouth to Nathan’s collar bone as he settled his knees on either side of Nathan’s hips.   
  
  
“Want to fuck you,” Simon groaned into Nathan’s neck as he felt Nathan’s hands curve round his arse and push their hips together.   
  
  
Nathan’s head bang back against the arm of the sofa as he hissed through his teeth, moaning. “ **Yes**. Where’s your bed. We need.... I need...”  
  
  
Simon stood, Nathan almost seconds later, their mouths attached as Nathan pushed Simon’s shirt off and Simon backed up, steering them towards his bedroom as he whipped off Nathan’s belt. Nathan stumbled a moment, breaking the kiss as he stepped on the bottoms of his jeans before pushing his jeans off his narrow hips and stepped out of them, reaching for Simon’s trousers.   
  
  
They fumbled as they fell into the room and Simon bit hard at Nathan’s neck, determined to leave hard bruises for the world to see. Nathan grinned and pushed Simon against the wall, hands trailing down Simon’s chest as he sunk to his knees. Nathan shoved Simon’s trousers and shorts down, licking his lips and nuzzling his cheek against the hardness of Simon’s cock. Before Simon could say anything, Nathan had licked up his length, circled the head with his tongue and slipped it in his mouth. Simon’s head banged back against the wall as one of his hands moved to Nathan’s hair and he felt Nathan’s hands shove his hips back against the wall.   
  
  
In the hazy fog of everything, Simon’s eyes cracked open and he gazed down at Nathan, head bobbing between his legs, all tongue and suction and the right amount of teeth. All Simon could think was  _he’s done this before_.  
  
  
“Nathan, jesus, Nathan... Stop.”   
  
  
Nathan pulled his mouth back with an obscene sounding slurp followed by a moan as he stroked his fingers down Simon’s wet cock and stared back up at him, pupils blown wide with desire. Slowly Nathan made his way to his feet, mouth pressing hot, wet kisses to Simon’s flesh as Simon pushed at his shoulders and they fell to the bed in a heap of needy flesh.   
  
  
“I need you inside me.” Nathan whispered as Simon slid off his y-fronts and wrapped a surprisingly strong hand around him and stroked. “Please Simon.”  
  
  
Simon swore and bit at Nathan’s fingers as they slid about his mouth, shallowly dipping inside. He could barely think above the basic thrum of _needneedneedfuckhimfuckfuckfuck_ , but somehow, despite it all, he knew that this wasn’t exactly  **normal**  and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Second drawer.”  
  
  
Nathan stretched over Simon, whining a little as Simon’s hands curved about his hips and Simon slid his cock along Nathan’s in a teasing amount of friction. Nathan fell against Simon’s chest, pressing the foil packets of condoms to his skin along with the bottle of baby oil. “Inside, now.”

Simon flipped them, pressing Nathan into his bed with his full weight, and siezed one of Nathan’s hips, lifting it as Nathan arched his back helpfully and pressed his ankles to Simon’s shoulders as Simon slid a pillow under Nathan’s hips. He couldn’t believe the strong, blind urges running through him to do this; stronger than anything he had ever felt before.   
  
  
Simon flicked open the cap on the bottle of oil and squeezed a liberal amount over Nathan’s hole, smirking faintly at the hiss and shiver Nathan gave. Simon squeezed more against his fingers before thumbing the bottle shut and dropping it by Nathan’s hip. He bit his lip and rubbed his fingers over the enticing breach into Nathan’s body, before slowly pressing in the first finger up to the knuckle and twisted, before slowly moving it in and out.  
  
  
Nathan whined, the noise high and trapped in his throat as he tossed his head back and shoved his hips up greedily. “I can take more. Simon,  _Simon_... I can-” He gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth to bite at it to cut off his relentless babble.   
  
  
Simon withdrew his hands before working in two fingers and twisting them, groaning as Nathan’s body tensed and trembled. His fingers crooked and he scissored them as Nathan groaned and grunted, hips canting against his hand like a dirty slut. Simon worked a third finger in, wiggling them about as Nathan gasped delightedly and clutched at the pillows, babbling.  
  
  
“Simon... In... Inside... Wanna come with you inside.”  
  
  
Simon reached for the baby oil and condoms with his free hand, his wrist still twisting and pushing into Nathan, addicted to the sight and feel of him writhing. He tore the condom packet open with his teeth before rolling it onto his hardness and drizzled a liberal amount over his cock before drawing his fingers out and pushing into Nathan in one, hard thrust.  
  
  
Nathan cried out, his voice loud as his head rolled back on Simon’s pillows and his hands reached for Simon. Simon leaned over Nathan, mouth pressing against Nathan’s as he waited for the other to settle into the feeling. Nathan’s hands stroked down his chest as they kissed each other breathless, Nathan folded and pressed against Simon, ankles hooking over Simon’s shoulders.   
  
  
“Ready?”  
  
  
Nathan nodded, breathless. “Dunno how long I’ll last, though.”  
  
  
Simon gave a wry smile at the honesty before begin to move, needy; hard and fast in and out of Nathan, unable to believe how turned on he was, how close he already was to the brink. “Jesus, you’re still so tight...” Simon whispered, disbelieving.   
  
  
Nathan chuckled, it changed into a moan when Simon pushed lightly against his prostate. “Jesus, fuck. There. Again. Harder.”  
  
  
Simon redoubled his effort, his slick hands grabbing at Nathan’s hips to pull the smart-mouthed male against him and as he thrust in with force. Nathan choked, hair falling in his face as he clawed at the pillows by his head and rocked his hips up with Simon’s on each thrust, a litany of curses leaving his mouth in a rush of breath so much that it 'sounded like one long word of ' _fuckingshitfuckfuckfuckmeharderfuckingjesusgod_.'   
  
  
Simon slid a hand from around Nathan’s hip to grasp his cock, jerking it in short, quick pulls to match with his maddened thrusts. Nathan’s hands were above his head, his blunt nails scratching at the metal of Simon’s headboard. His hands wrapped around the bars and he clung on for extra leverage as he lifted his hips, open-mouthed whines leaving his throat as he trembled in Simon’s arms.   
  
  
“Oh my God, I’m gonna  _come_. Oh God, oh God, oh G--” Nathan’s words cut off into a gasp as his eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body went stiff and he came hard, semen coating Simon’s hand and a good portion of Nathan’s chest and stomach.   
  
  
“Fuck, Nathan, fuck!” Simon pressed his face into Nathan’s neck and bit down on a fresh bruise as he came into the condom. He unhooked Nathan’s ankles about his neck and slid against Nathan, before sliding beside him with a tired groan after he pulled his softening cock out. “Jesus.”

Nathan hummed languidly, opening an eye as he tossed an arm over his head and looked to Simon, whose head was pillowed on his chest. “You got any fags?”  
  
  
Simon opened his eyes and looked up at Nathan. “No. Where are yours?”  
  
  
“Jeans.” Nathan watched as Simon forced himself out of bed and padded his way back down the hall, before reentering the room and tossing a pack of Lucky Strikes on Nathan’s chest. “Cheers.” Nathan said, toting the pack up and sliding one out, lighting it and let his head fall back against the pillows, feeling languid and spent. “If I knew you fucked like that, Jesus, I would have been on your cock in a minute.”  
  
  
Simon gave a small smile, feeling lightheaded as he slid into bed and plucked the cigarette from Nathan’s fingers before taking a drag and exhaling smoke into the air. Nathan smirked a little, stealing the cigarette back and taking in a long drag before pulling over an empty tea mug and set it between them, flicking the ashes inside. He pressed their mouths together, exhaling into Simon’s mouth.   
  
  
The sobriety hit them like a tide of cold water and Simon jerked his head back, the borrowed smoke curling from his mouth quickly. “Nathan?”  
  
  
Nathan looked over at himself, then at Simon, before flopping back onto Simon’s pillows wordlessly. There was silence as they lay there, Nathan finishing his cigarette and Simon staring everywhere but at Nathan.   
  
  
There was a long pause as Nathan stubbed the cigarette out. “Well, I’m going back to mine. Thanks for the sex.”  
  
  
“Nathan...” Simon’s voice was soft as Nathan sat up in the bed and chanced a look over his shoulder.   
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Wanna see if it feels any different now? I mean... For... Research purposes.”  
  
  
Nathan bit his lower lip in thought before releasing it. “Yeah, alright.”  
  
  
Simon slid up and pressed his mouth to Nathan’s.


End file.
